


Integration by Meggie

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sequel to Deception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integration by Meggie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in the Snugglebunny series, and follows "Intimidation" and "Deception".

## Integration

by Meggie

Author's disclaimer: Not intended to infringe upon anyone's copyrights. No money being made either. The guys are just having fun. 

Archivist Note: This story was originally posted to the SXF list on 3/4/97. 

* * *

Blair opened the shower door and moved back slightly as the steam bubbled out of the small cubicle. In the opaque glow, he saw a large figure stiffen at the intrusion of cool air, and grinned, slipping into the shower and closing the door. 

"Tight fit, Baby. Sure you want to be here?" Jim said as he turned around to face Blair, slipping his hands around to glide up and down his lover's back. 

Moving into the warm caresses, Blair nodded silently against Jim's chest. He did, he wanted to be here more than anything. He was safe here, loved. 

"Oh, baby." Jim said, knowing the insecurities that still plagued his lover, even though Jim did all that he could to reassure Blair that he would not leave. After Naomi had left, Blair had seemed to develop a fear of Jim leaving him, and nothing Jim did seemed to reassure his young Guide. Blair had explained it by saying Naomi had always left, he just needed to reassure himself that Jim would not leave. "I love you." 

The two men stood in the shower, wrapped together in each other's arms, until the water turned cool and they began to shiver. Jim pulled Blair out of the shower with him, and proceeded to wrap his lover's lithe body in the large fluffy towel that had been hanging on "his" towel rack. The towel was warm from the steam and the rough terry texture left Blair's skin tingling. 

Jim guided the younger man to the bed, pushing him down gently to lay on his side. Jim fit himself to Blair's back, pulling the covers over their bodies. Jim drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped around his lover. 

* * *

Blair woke when the first ray of sunlight hit his face. Slipping out of the warm circle of Jim's arms, he smiled at the contented face of his lover. Turning, he padded downstairs and began to gather the ingredients for waffles. Mixing the batter, he heard Jim begin to stir and smiled, knowing that Jim would be down in a few minutes. 

Jim heard the soft sizzle of batter hitting a hot griddle and sniffed the air, picking up the wafting scent of waffles. Easing himself out of bed, he pulled on his boxer shorts and descended the stairs. 

"Mmmm, waffles. What a thing to wake up to, babe. What can I do?" 

"Well, you can set the table and get out the jam and syrup. I put the butter out to soften earlier." Blair said, deftly flipping a waffle onto a plate already stacked high. He scooped the last of the batter into the waffle iron. The batter sizzled and Jim turned at the sound, catching Blair in his gaze. He drank in the sight of the long muscles of Blair's back stretching down, tapering off to disappear into the waistband of his boxers. Blair reached up to put the oil away and Jim gasped at the sight of muscles bunching and stretching under smooth tawny skin. 

"Jim, what's wrong? Jim, Big Guy, talk to me, what's wrong?" 

Jim heard Blair's question and blinked, saying, "Nothing, Chief, I just got caught watching you, that's all. Sorry." 

"Why should you be sorry? I kinda enjoy the fact that I can cause you to zone out, but we can work on that. What triggered it this time?" Blair smiled at the possibilities that arose in his mind. 

"I don't know, I guess it hit me just how much I love you." 

Blair blinked away the tears that had suddenly appeared and pricked at his eyes. Reaching out to the older man, he felt himself drawn into Jim's warm embrace when they heard a loud crash. Jim pushed Blair to the floor and crouched, craning his head to see the cause of the noise. 

One of the windows of the loft was now lying in pieces on the floor, shattered. Jim assured himself that the danger had passed and rose to examine the remains of the window. Blair followed and picked up a large brick with the word FAG spray painted in bright neon color on one side and mutely turned so that Jim could read it. 

"Oh, baby. It's just stupid people, don't pay attention to them." Jim pulled Blair close and felt the younger man hug him tightly. Jim felt the tears begin and hugged Blair tighter. "We'll call Simon, tell him what happened and get the window repaired. Don't worry about it. Hush, hush, it'll be okay." 

* * *

"You want _how much_ just to put in a window? That's outrageous. I'll find someone else to put it in." Jim slammed the phone down and turned to Blair. "What's the next one, babe?" 

"Uh, Jim, that was the _last_ one. Have you thought about calling back the one from the U.? Remember he offered to do it for two six packs and a tutoring session?" Blair pulled his glasses off and looked at Jim. 

"Okay, why don't you call him back, while I finish filling out the reports Simon sent over?" Jim said, picking up the sheaf of papers Simon had dropped by earlier. Jim had called him and let him know that he needed this handled quietly, not only for Blair's sake, but for his own. 

"Sure, after that, do you need me to do anything? I was thinking about running to the store and picking up some stuff for dinner. My turn to cook remember?" 

"Yeah, but since you cooked breakfast, I get to cook dinner.," Jim said as he moved towards Blair, reaching out and pulling his Guide close. "But the only thing that I'm hungry for is right in front of me, so no one needs to go out." 

Blair blushed, sometimes Jim's romantic side just got the better of him. He felt Jim begin small, feathery stokes down his back and back up again. Jim moved them back until he felt the back of his knees hit the sofa. Falling onto the sofa, he pulled Blair down with him and settled the slight weight of his Guide on his chest. 

Blair sat up, straddling Jim chest. "What did you say you wanted to have, Jim?" he asked with a smile. 

Jim returned his smile and raised his hand to tangle his fingers in the auburn hair that had managed to become a fixture in his fantasies. "What else but you, Elf?" Jim pulled Blair down to kiss him, but Blair stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

"No, let me do something for you." With that statement, Blair pushed himself off of Jim and crossed the room to settle in the large easy chair. He settled into it, removing his jeans and boxers. Blair was erect and Jim started to rise from the sofa, but Blair motioned for him to stop, to stay seated. 

Jim settled back down, unbuttoning his jeans as well to relieve the discomfort that his own cock was suffering. He watched as Blair spread his legs and hooked them over the armrests of the chair. Blair raised his hand to his mouth and began to cover it with long strokes of his tongue. Reaching down, he grasped his cock and began to stroke himself gently. 

Jim felt himself harden more at the sight of Blair beginning to touch himself and he imitated the younger mans actions. Both men sat on opposite sides of the living room and watched the other stroke themselves. Jim heard Blair's heartbeat speed up and knew that his lover would begin to make small mewling sounds signaling his impending release. He increased the speed of his own touch and smiled as small sounds began to fill his ears. 

Blair felt his eyes begin to close and opened them to see Jim clenching his jaw, trying to prolong his own pleasure. "Come on, Jim, Let go, let go... yeah, I want to see you... want to see you let go... come on... " Blair felt his own orgasm approaching and knew he would come soon, and he would come hard. 

Jim heard Blair's words and lost his battle for control. He felt himself explode and called out Blair's name. The sound of Jim yelling his name reached Blair and he spent himself, the hoarse voice echoing in his head. 

Jim opened his eyes and saw his lover in much the same condition as he was. Blair lay in the easy chair, not having the energy to sit up. He felt a warm touch and opened his eyes to find Jim crouched at between his legs, making broad sweeps with a washcloth, cleaning the evidence of their passion. 

"Blair, that was the sexiest thing that I have ever seen. No, _you_ are the sexiest thing that I have ever seen." Jim said as he gathered Blair into his arms and crossed the room to settle them on the couch. 

"All for you, Big Guy. Only for you." Blair snuggled in an attempt to get closer to Jim and felt the older man's breath even out. Safe, comforted, exhausted, Blair fell asleep. 

**THE END**


End file.
